Stupide Weasley, peureux et courageux
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Beaucoup y voyaient le fidèle meilleur ami du Survivant. D'autres voyaient un manipulateur qui profitait de la célébrité de son ami. Certains même étaient convaincus qu'il était égoïste et lâche. Harry aurait aimé que tous comprennent que Ron n'avait rien d'un lâche. Ron avait beaucoup de peur mais il ne manquait pas de bravoure. Même dans des situations stupides et dangereuses.


**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de triste et ça m'est venu à l'esprit, je suppose...**

 **Disclaimer : Surprenamment (personne ne s'y attendait), je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Parce que clairement la scène qui suit n'arriverait jamais.**

* * *

 **Stupide Weasley, peureux et courageux**

C'était un temps très banal à Londres : nuageux et pluvieux. L'humidité dans l'air et l'air maussade des passants exprimant clairement leur ressenti concernant ce temps horrible.

Ce n'était pas un temps à sourire. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie qu'Harry était si attristé alors qu'il marchait lentement dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne faisait même pas attention à la pluie : c'était le cadet de ses soucis alors qu'il ruminait d'amères pensées en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

Ron avait loué ce miteux appartement pour pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui le soir alors qu'il était extrêmement fatigué, sans devoir utiliser le Transplanage – qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur depuis que son épaule s'était déboitée lorsqu'ils étaient des fugitifs – ou tout autre moyen de transport magique, comme le Réseau de Cheminette – il avait peur de dire n'importe quoi et de ne pas se retrouver chez lui – ou alors le Magicobus – qui le rendrait probablement malade.

Puis finalement, à force que le temps passait et même en ayant finalement pu rejoindre les Aurors après que George ait insisté pour qu'il le laisse se débrouiller seul dans la boutique de Farces & Attrapes et réalise son rêve, Ron avait dit qu'il aimait bien ce petit appartement miteux dans lequel il avait passé tant de temps. Donc il l'avait gardé.

Alors qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement à l'aide d'un simple _Alohomora_ , Harry se demanda encore ce que Ron trouvait à cet appartement. Certainement il paraissait assez confortable et simple, avec sa cheminé et son fauteuil en face de la cuisine et sa vue sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais tout de même...

Trainant des pieds, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des deux fauteuils usés et s'y affala lourdement, observant celui d'à côté avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de mélancolie. C'était dans ces fauteuils que Ron et lui avaient l'habitude de parler, de converser de tout et n'importe quoi, de blaguer, de débattre...

Mais à présent, tout cela était fini.

Harry souffla et se redressa, se courbant sans grâce tandis qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Hermione et aux Weasley ?

Ron lui avait parlé de sa décision de proposer à Hermione qu'ils se marient. Son meilleur ami paraissait si enjoué en disant ça, en lui montrant la bague qu'il avait acheté, et ce bien avant être devenu Auror, avec son simple salaire en travaillant avec son frère.

Mais jamais il ne le pourrait.

Parce qu'encore une fois, Ron fut stupide. Stupide et courageux.

Silencieusement, Harry maudit tous les journaux magiques qu'il connaissait – sauf le _Chicaneur_. C'était de leurs fautes, à eux tous. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , _le Sorcier du Soir_ , _le Sorcier du Dimanche_ , _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , et tous les autres journaux magiques qui n'ont jamais cessé de parler du Survivant, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ de cette maudite Rita Skeeter, et tout le reste fait pour attirer des lecteurs.

Comme tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année du règne de Voldemort et la quête mystérieuse et secrète du Trio d'Or (un surnom assez récent attribué pour désigner Harry, Hermione et Ron, sans que ceux-ci n'en sachent l'origine) pour renverser le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Évidemment, ils avaient dû parler de ce qui s'était passé, en omettant tout de même quelques détails, de préférence les Horcruxes et les Reliques de la Mort.

Inévitablement ils durent parler de l'abandon de Ron durant leur quête. Après réflexions, tous les trois s'étaient rendu compte que, malgré le temps que cet abandon avait duré, il n'était qu'un fait mineur dans leur quête et finalement fut rapidement pardonné par un geste héroïque de la part de Ron, qui était pris de regrets à l'idée d'avoir laissé ses meilleurs amis en danger sous un excès de colère et de rancœur.

Mais apparemment, tout le monde ne pensait pas comme eux. Les détracteurs de Ron pouvaient être une minorité, mais ils étaient présents, et très bruyants. À leurs yeux, la trahison de Ron était sans égal, comme si quelqu'un de véritablement bon ne pouvait faire des erreurs. Alors de nombreuses théories et infamies commençaient à fuser un peu partout sur les _intentions cachés du perfide et manipulateur Ronald Weasley_ , qui était d'ailleurs le titre d'un article de – sans surprise – Rita Skeeter, qui aimait décidemment ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Surprenamment, Ron n'avait pas réagi face à ces critiques infondées, et ce à au plus grand étonnement d'Harry et Hermione qui, pour avoir eux aussi déjà subis les foudres de la presse, n'auraient pas réagis de la même manière.

Ron, lui, s'était contenté de rire en haussant distraitement les épaules et en répondant, en plaisantant :

« Après vous, fallait bien que mon tour arrive. J'espère juste ne pas recevoir trop de Beuglantes, sinon je vais rapidement devenir sourd, moi ! »

Harry comprit, trop tard, que Ron se moquait pour ne pas les inquiéter – ô combien ses critiques l'agaçaient. Mais ces critiques éhontés et ces dénigrements constants sans réels motifs devaient avec un impact sur lui.

Assez pour que Ron décide de prouver que cela était faux en sauvant, une énième fois, le Survivant.

Ce fut lors d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse des Aurors, dans des rues désertiques à Londres. Harry ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, mais il s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture, dos à l'ennemi, désarmé avec sa baguette qui trainait au sol non loin de lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir le souffle d'un puissant Avada Kedavra destiné à le tuer...

Ce fut-là que Ron intervenu, en s'écriant :

« NON ! »

Ron avait toujours été très expressif...

Il s'était placé entre Harry et son assaillant, clamant des sortilèges de protections, jusqu'à un fatal _Expelliarmus_ qui désarma son adversaire. Ron s'était tourné vers Harry avec un sourire victorieux et une plaisanterie de mauvais goût :

« Tu penses que c'est assez pour me faire pardonner, de te sauver la vie une énième fois ? »

Mais, tournant le dos à l'ennemi, Ron n'avait pas remarqué les trois Détraqueurs apparaissant juste derrière lui. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry se rappela de leur mission : ils devaient arrêter des criminels qui avaient volé des Détraqueurs – parce que oui, apparemment, on pouvait voler des Détraqueurs.

Harry avait aussitôt couru récupérer sa baguette, alors qu'il criait à Ron :

« PENSE À UN SOUVENIR HEUREUX, RON ! PENSE À UN SOUVENIR HEUREUX ! »

Mais Ron, qui avait levé sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs en s'écriant « _Spero Patronus_ ! », ne parvenait pas à faire apparaitre son animal magique. Cela restait juste une petite lueur dans sa baguette, incapable de grossir et de renvoyer les Détraqueurs.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron ne parvenait pas à faire appel à des souvenirs heureux mais il savait une chose : il devait aider Ron.

Alors, dès qu'il parvient à attraper sa baguette, il la leva vers les Détraqueurs, prêt à faire apparaitre son Patronus.

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

Sauf qu'il n'eut jamais le temps de lancer le sortilège, faisant apparaitre un bouclier de protection juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir un sortilège de stupéfaction, envoyé par un sorcier qu'il n'avait pas vu apparaitre à côté de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas aider Ron, parce qu'il devait neutraliser son adversaire d'abord.

Lorsque ce fut fait à l'aide d'un _Expelliarmus_ , Harry se tourna vers Ron.

Et se figea, transit de peur et de stupeur lorsqu'il vit son ami agenouillé au sol, courbé et la tête basse, sans bouger alors que les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers Harry.

Harry ne sut pas comment il y était parvenu, mais il réussit à faire appel à son Patronus. Tandis que son cerf fantomatique effrayait les Détraqueurs, Harry se précipitait vers Ron, s'accroupissant devant lui et le secouant de toutes ses forces.

« Ron ? Ron ! Tu m'entends ? RON ! »

Il espérait que Ron était juste évanoui.

Mais, lorsqu'il leva la tête de Ron et aperçu son regard vide, il sut que cela n'était pas le cas.

Ron était mort.

Devant lui. À cause de Détraqueurs parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se remémorer des souvenirs heureux.

Cela n'était arrivé que quelques heures avant qu'Harry ne se dirige vers son appartement et ne se retrouve, affalé et aussi lasse que le vieux des hommes, sur son fauteuil.

En ce moment même, le Département des Aurors devait se charger d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux Weasley.

Harry avait dit qu'il prendrait la responsabilité de l'annoncer à Hermione. Il était son meilleur ami. Il leur devait ça, autant à Ron qu'à Hermione.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite boite.

C'était la bague que Ron voulait offrir à Hermione. À n'en pas douter, cela aurait été l'acte le plus courageux de sa vie, lui qui était si maladroit et timide en amour lorsque cela concernait la femme de sa vie.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie pour pleurer. Il se sentait juste vide.

Comment, par Merlin, allait-il expliquer ça à Hermione ? Que Ron était mort parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer des souvenirs joyeux, probablement une conséquence des dernières rumeurs lancées contre lui ?

Une ironique et amère pensée lui vient à l'esprit. Au moins, maintenant, les journaux auraient la preuve que Ron Weasley n'était pas un peureux fourbe et manipulateur comme cette harpie de Rita Skeeter le prétendait...

C'était horrible que Ron doive être mort pour prouver ce fait. Qui, parmi tous ces médisants, aurait eu le courage de toujours rester ami avec le Survivant après avoir dû affronter un échiquier meurtrier, des araignées géantes, un loup-garou, des Mangemorts puis Voldemort en personne ?

Tous ces journalistes au jugement infondé n'avaient aucune idée du courage de Ronald Bilius Weasley et se contentaient de le critiquer sans le connaitre. Et voilà où cela avait mené Ron.

Le Trio d'Or, dont les journaux vantaient tant les mérites, n'existait plus.

Parce qu'un héros était mort à cause d'eux.


End file.
